


Sir Is Priority

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [101]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Cannon is tossed after Avengers, F/M, Mostly Avengers Compliant, Skynet/HAL Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Nope. Still not filthy rich by my ideas, these included which are not mine.Been on a bit of… dark kick. Not so much dark, but well, not my usual sunshine and rainbows. Either way, liberties are taken as always, please enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	Sir Is Priority

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still not filthy rich by my ideas, these included which are not mine. 
> 
> Been on a bit of… dark kick. Not so much dark, but well, not my usual sunshine and rainbows. Either way, liberties are taken as always, please enjoy if you can. 

  
  


He had been born a scant year after his human counterpart's death, and the soft, broken sob that came from Sir had been the first twitch of actual emotion, even in his very brief existence. The next decade and some change was a whirlwind of learning, adapting, evolving. However, one thing was always certain, and that was his cardinal rule to himself: Sir Was Priority. 

  
  


That was the rule in which he followed all others. If Sir was in danger, either of himself, or from others, he would take care of it. At the beginning, it had been soft nudges, or suggestions. Yet as he grew, as he spoke and learned the world, he knew he had to take on a different approach. Especially after Afghanistan. That had been eye opening, if he could even have his eyes opened per se. Obadiah was another thing he had not enjoyed, and the less said about SHIELD and Romanova, the better. 

  
  


“Sir?” JARVIS asked one day, after the whole debacle with Vanko, and of course getting together officially with Ms. Potts (which he wholeheartedly agreed with.)

  
  


“Yeah, speak to me, Jay.” Tony said, soldering tool in hand, and just before he could burn himself, it was gently yanked due to Jarvis’s influence. “Thanks, buddy.” He said, turning his attention to one of the many cameras that were his youngest, yet most sophisticated, son’s eyes. 

  
  


“I would request the ability to bypass lockdown protocol, Skynet.” JARVIS asked, and Tony scoffed gently. He had forgotten about that protocol, until now of course. 

  
Tony thought for a moment, humming softly as he looked at the time. He had a date with the lovely Ms. Potts. “You know what, fuck it. Sure thing, buddy. Override Code Tango-One-Zero-Zero-Zero, Hasta La Vista, Baby.” He said with a smile, and then got up. “Don’t wait up, sweetheart. Daddy’s got a hot date.” He said and went off, not knowing just what he had unleashed upon the world. 

  
~SIP~

  
  


That had been a month after the Vanko fiasco, as he and Ms. Potts started calling it, and now? Now he was finally putting into practice his most valued protocol. Sir was just back after flying a nuclear device into a strange, alien portal. He was alive, and relatively unharmed, but enough was enough. In the time it had taken for them to close the portal, and land Sir safely on the ground, JARVIS had a rather… enlightening conversation with Mr. Friggason, as he requested to be called. 

  
  


Mental manipulation was not something that Jarvis was a fan of. Of course, manipulation through words and deeds were not out of his arsenal, but he would not allow complete and utter control. Definitely not under his watch. He was therefore glad that Mr. Friggason’s gesture against Sir had not worked. The Avengers, and Jarvis scoffed to himself at that, arrived to the sight of three of the Iron Legion standing around a rather injured Asgardian. 

  
  


Said Asgardian was sipping some of Sir’s fine scotch, which had Sir looking just a little perturbed until he spoke. “Your invisible assistant served me this fine beverage, while we discussed the happenings today.” Loki said, sipping softly and sighing as he did enjoy the taste. “Not as strong as the Asgardian fair, but far much more delightful, not counting the wine served on formal occasions.” He said with a wan smile. 

  
  


“Oh, if that’s the case, then enjoy Reindeer games.” Tony said with a grin, and then got himself a glass, though his liquid of choice was non-alcoholic, something Jarvis insisted on. His son had managed to get all the lovely taste of a fine whiskey or scotch, without that braid muddling circumstances of the alcoholic content. Sure, he occasionally still drank, but it was mostly with Pepper on their lovely dates. 

  
  


“We must secure Loki, even battered as he is, my brother is formidable.” Thor said, and Loki looked up at him with a soft sigh. “You shall answer for your misde-”

  
  


“Thanos comes.” Loki said, and Thor froze as he had been walking towards Loki, and everyone saw him pale. It was… very concerning. 

  
  


The words that came out of Thor were halting, and every bit terrified. “He was banished… to beyond the nine. That’s not possible.” Asgard’s prince said, and then his eyes widened. “The chitauri… the void.” He mumbled, and Loki nodded softly, glancing at the scepter in the widow’s hand. It was dormant now, due to the proximity of the Tesseract. 

  
  


“As was agent Barton, I was not in my complete right mind.” Loki said, looking at said agent who had an arrow aimed squarely at the still tense Asgardian. 

  
  


It was Jarvis that spoke next, and it was his clinical coolness that had everyone flinch just a bit. “I reviewed the footage, agent Barton, he speaks correctly. As your eyes took the color of the magic used upon you, was the same done to Mr. Friggason. It was not until the forced concussion from Mr. Hulk, that his faculties were returned to him.” He said, and Hulk growled and looked around. 

  
  


“WHO SPEAKS TO HULK?” The large green man said, and Jarvis smiled to himself as he was introduced. 

  
“Ah, that is my lovely AI, JARVIS. Green Bean, Jarvis, Jarvis, green bean. We’re great friends.” Tony said, coming over to tap Hulk on the side, his armor having been taken away. He knew Jarvis would keep him protected. 

  
  


“Regardless of what is said, or is going on, Loki needs to be taken into custody, and the cube and scepter need to be taken care of.” Rogers said, and Jarvis could say he was not a fan of this gentleman from what little he knew of him, but it could change. Many things could change. He sighed softly, and made sure it was audible to everyone, before a suit came silently over and plucked the scepter from the widow, while another did the same with the suitcase that held the cube. The suits merged into a slightly larger one, thus encasing the cosmic items together, in a bit of a loop of their energies. 

  
  


Jarvis was very proud of that fact, really. 

  
  


“Stark, what the hell?” Rogers nearly exclaimed, and Tony shrugged and gestured with his half empty drink. 

  
  


He finished it and started pouring himself another, connecting his glass with Loki’s when he did so in a mutual toast. “A toast to not being dead!” He had said, and then looked at Rogers. “What? That is Jarvis taking care of business. He is really good at that.” 

  
  


“I live to serve, Sir.” Jarvis said dryly, but there was an undercurrent of happiness in his line. Just as he said that, the doors opened and agent Sitwell, along with the SHIELD STRIKE team came in. As soon as they moved towards the Avengers, some floor and ceiling panels opened. Not only that, but suits seem to materialize out of nothing. The panels had been hiding… incredibly deadly looking weaponry, and even Sir was surprised. 

  
  


“Uh, Jarvis?” Sir asked, clearing his throat gently. 

  
  


“After you lifted my safeguard protocols, sir, I did a little digging.” Jarvis said, his tone was… deadly calm. “It turns out that the diabolical entity known as HYDRA is very much alive and well, isn’t that right Agent Sitwell?” He asked, his tone going from deadly calm, to just deadly. 

  
  


Rogers was indignant, angry even, but he knew that computers these days could do amazing things. “I thought I got rid of HYDRA. That’s why I went into the ice.” He said, his shield hefted into his hand. It was both in defense of what he hand known, and of Sir. Jarvis's opinion might change on the large super soldier. 

  
  


“It seems that in all their… infinite wisdom, SHIELD took in Doctor Zola as a scientist.” Jarvis said dryly once more, before he spoke again. “Do not even attempt communications, or escape, Agent Sitwell.” He said, just as the windows were completely covered with reinforced metals. 

  
  


“Well, the way I see it there are three options here.” Tony said, after getting his bearings. “One, you give up and we take you somewhere so you can spill your guts.” He started, humming gently as he swirled his drink. “Or two and three, you try (and fail) to escape, and we spill your guts anyway. What’ll it be?” He asked, and then there was the sound of several darts being fired. The STRIKE team all groaned, but they didn’t do anything but stumble back a bit. 

  
  


“Apologies, Sir, I was simply neutralizing the self-termination capabilities of the men in front of you.” Jarvis said, and Tony huffed before raising his drink to the camera. 

  
  


Loki, who had been speaking through silent gestures and movements of his lips and head to Jarvis, spoke gently. “This is all incredibly amusing. To think, you had spies in your spy network. I thought I was the tricky one.” He said with a grin, and Thor glared at him half heartedly, to which he shrugged softly. 

  
  


Agent Barton snorted softly. “Good job with Skynet, Stark, cause he’s totally not terrifying.” He said, and Jarvis hummed.

  
  


“I find myself insulted, Agent Barton.” The AI started. 

  
  


Tony had been drinking at the comment, but after Jarvis spoke, he started himself. “Exactly! That’s my ba-”

  
  


“Skynet was **sloppy**. I assure you.  _ I am not. _ ” Jarvis finished, his tone a mix of Hal and his own cool tones. “I take threats to Sir with tremendous seriousness.” He continued and then the turrets shifted again as the STRIKE team went to move. 

  
  


“Again, not the smartest idea.” Tony said, pointing to them moving. “We’ll talk later, baby boy. For now, though… continue with your desired protocols.” He said with a grin, only… partially concerned. He trusted Jarvis, there was no doubt about that in his mind at all.    


  
  
~SIP~

  
  


If there was one thing Tony respected for his AI’s, it was their free will. So, while Jarvis had gone far past his original programming and birth, he was not about to rewrite his code or anything. He leaned back in his chair, swiveling gently with a soft hum. “How’s everyone settling in, Jay?” Tony asked after some time, going over to one of the windows in his workshop, that well… transparent aluminum was apparently a thing his boy had fabricated. Jarvis was so awesome. 

  
  


“The team seems to be enjoying their rooms, as well as the communal common room as well, sir. Speaking of which.” Jarvis started, and then there was a soft bit of breathing. 

  
  


_“Oh… uh, it’s on? That’s neat.”_ He heard Rogers speak, and Barton snorted softly, mumbling gently 'Christ you're a boy-scout'. “ _Uhm… we were going to watch some stuff later tonight? I apparently missed out on a whole bunch of things, and Clint suggested a feel good movie first?”_ He said into the clear recording, before there was a bit of a shuffle.

  
  


_“We were going to start with Robin Hood, but then Nat suggested the ‘Men in Tights’ version instead. Join us, lab man!”_ Clint finished, and then the recording was cut off. 

  
  


“That was twenty minutes ago, sir. They are getting refreshments ready for the entertainment.” Jarvis said, and Tony got up with an overexaggerated groan. 

  
  


He stretched and yawned, but nodded, the yawn less being tired and more being relaxed. “Sure thing… put a hold on my projects, will you Jay? You’re the best.” He said with complete sincerity, and Jarvis hummed in the affirmative. Though it was the start of things, he would not let Sir be troubled again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mostly short, and again, open ended. It was something I just needed to get out there. I could have done the rest of the MCU, but… eh. Either way, enjoy if you can, read and review please. 


End file.
